bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirika Kurosaki
, Sōzōshin | birthday = February 20 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'6" (167.64 cm) | weight = 108 lbs (49 kg) | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde (formerly Black) | blood type = O | unusual features = Her hair turned color after unlocking Zenkai. | affiliation = Yonkō (loosely) | previous affiliation = | occupation = Co-Owner of Kurosaki Winery | previous occupation = Priestess of Shadow Island | team = Yonkō (loosely) | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Yonkō | base of operations = Kyoto Prefecture | marital status = Married | relatives = Hikaru Kurosaki (husband) Mizu Kurosaki (younger brother-in-law) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Eodūn Dachgeol | bankai = Eodūn Pyobeom | shukai = None | zenkai = Unknown }} Rukia Kirika Asakura-Kurosaki (朝倉-黒崎 キリカ ルキア, Asakura-Kurosaki Kirika Rukia), more commonly known as Kirika Kurosaki (黒崎 キリカ, Kurosaki Kirika), is the wife of Hikaru Kurosaki, the former 14th Priestess of Shadow Island, and the co-owner of the Kurosaki Winery. She is descended directly from a pure Asakurian lineage, making her a pure-blooded Sōzōshin. Appearance Kirika's appearance as a Shinigami has her wearing an altered shihakushō as a black and white dress showing her impressive cleavage. She has long blond hair, which at one point was black, and deep blue eyes She also wears a choker that she uses to seal away her powers, but it is only visible in her Shinigami form. She also wears brown, almost knee-length boots with black stockings. Her human form is more muted in her appearance, often wearing yukata robes or kimonos and keeping her hair up in twin ponytails. Personality As a priestess of Shadow Island, Kirika put all other tsunderes to shame. She felt that it was her duty to protect Shadow Island all the days of her life just as her mother did, thus leading her to strained bonds with the males of Kagezenmura. She disliked all of them, feeling that as time passed, her people became more complacent. At many times, the males of her village tried to rape her; however, each of them were violently beaten by Kirika, showing her dark side in battle. Of many of the modern priestesses, her teacher included, she was the only one who actually took her job seriously as the priestess of Shadow Island training daily to hone her skills. When Hikaru arrived, something in her stirred, and she began softening at his presence. For the longest time, she only treated Hikaru with respect, looking down on everyone else around her, including the Yonkō. However, witnessing the events of the First Shinigami-Arrancar War changed her outlook on Hikaru's peers. Later on, she became kinder to others becoming the gentle big sister and becoming more accepting of others, including Bella Pelear and Kari Esperanza. History "My name is Rukia" Born in Kagezenmura, Kirika was selected as the 14th priestess of Shadow Island when she was just 12 years old. During her time as the priestess, she gained her Shinigami powers while training in the caves of Shadow Island, and realizing her powers as a Sōzōshin. During her time as priestess, she received word of a Shinigami in the Gotei 13 by the name of . Though Kirika never met Rukia, she admired the Shinigami and took on her first name unbeknown to the villagers. In her community, the priestess bearing a name was considered a grave crime, so she only called herself Rukia when she was on Shadow Island alone. Her Zanpakutō, Eodūn Dachgeol, began calling her Rukia as well to preserve her identity. At one point, a villager who sneaked over to Shadow Island overheard her calling herself Rukia. He was one of the village men who lusted after Kirika (then Rukia) and sought to marry her and give her a name. Thinking someone else named her, he sought to kill her for threatening the village customs and to kill whichever man had named her. After telling him that she named herself, she killed him before he told the village and commenced a fruitless witch hunt. Ever since then, she never disclosed her name to anyone until she was visited by Captain Hikaru Kurosaki. Synopsis Powers and Abilities : : Kirika's power acquired and refined from years of training on Shadow Island equates that of a Yonkō. At one point, her power surpassed her husband's by a factor of 7, easily making her one of the strongest Yonkō-class fighters on Earth. Should she reveal her power to be detected, she can bring anyone below Captain-class to their knees immediately, and she is able to unnerve Captain-class up to someone at her level of power. :Unrealistic Strength: Kirika possesses an inhuman resilience to most, if not all attacks, not that she doesn't get injured. During her time training in Shadow Island, she had a battle session lasting from her 16th birthday all the way to her 18th. In that time, she suffered intense injuries that would have killed someone from the shock. In this time, she unlocked her Zenkai by battling the spirits of the caves on Shadow Island. She is able to withstand any attack that comes at her, powering through the pain and agony. Additionally, she is able to compensate for Hikaru's hand-to-hand combat inability through her extensive study of . : Master: During her training on Shadow Island, Kirika's Zanpakutō was destroyed by one of the cave spirits, causing her to rely on her brains and her fists. Kirika's own Hakuda skills allow her to fight on par with Seireitou Kawahiru. :"Near-Godly" Memory: According to Hikaru, Kirika possesses an extremely good memory for even the most minute details. He relies on her when he works on many projects requiring knowledge he may have forgotten. Zanpakutō Eodūn Dachgeol (화난 닻 걸이, Black Cat) is the name of Rukia Kurosaki's Zanpakutō. Its sealed form is an ornate katana with a decorative red and white hilt. For the manifested spirit, see Eodūn Dachgeol (spirit) Eodūn Dachgeol's release command is "Cross my path, fool me once. Cross their path, curse them twice." In its Shikai, Eodūn Dachgeol's form varies. Strangely enough, despite its name, Eodūn Dachgeol primarily deals with water-based attacks. According to Kirika, Eodūn Dachgeol represents the unfortunate events of the world based in water and wind. Her Zanpakutō personally hates water, but he is sworn to protect Kirika no matter what. :Shikai Special Ability: Eodūn Dachgeol utilizes currents, be it wind or water, and sometimes electricity. Kirika can use her Zanpakutō to influence currents into creating an "unfortunate event" such as a typhoon. She also can control an unfortunate event to reverse on itself, either stopping it or reflecting it on the one who was attacking. She has avoided catastrophic wounds using this ability while in Shadow Island's caves, and she can reflect powerful attacks back at opponents much stronger than she is. *'Jijin Haeil' (지진 해일, Korean for "Tsunami") *'Heolikein' (허리케인, Korean for "Hurricane") *'Taepung' (태풍, Korean for "Typhoon") *'Geodaehan Geos' (거대한 것, Korean for "Leviathan") *'Jeongi Sahyeong' (전기 사형, Korean for "Electrocution/Execution Performed") Eodūn Pyobeom (검은 표범, Black Panther) is the name of Kirika's Bankai. The true powers of this are yet unknown. Sinsaeng Jeongsu Geom-eun Maentiko-eoga (검은 맨티 코어가, Black Manticore): Not much is known about this release beyond that it surpasses the power of Hikaru's Bankai. Zenkai Mesu-jishikuro (雌ジシ黒, Black Lioness): Under Construction Behind the Scenes *Kirika Kurosaki's muse is Tsukiumi from the series Sekirei *Kirika's theme is Theater by Icon for Hire *The theme used to describe Kirika's feelings for Hikaru is Prove Me Wrong by Fireflight